


soft, and of quiet surroundings

by catpoop



Series: Sheith Month 2017 [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Delusions, Family, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Married Characters, Sheith Child, SheithMonth2k17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-13 00:32:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11748396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catpoop/pseuds/catpoop
Summary: Sheith Month '17 - 9/8: Memories“Shiro? Shiro – lunch is ready!”Keith adores his husband, and he'd wait decades for him, but not literallya.k.a. Keith misses his husband





	soft, and of quiet surroundings

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy!

“Shiro? Shiro – ” Keith hobbles out of the kitchen, frowning in confusion. Lunch is ready, all three plates piled high – and now he just needs Shiro to come help him set the table – and where did Leo get to? Keith swears his son was running circles around him a moment ago.

“Takashi?” Abandoning the nickname in favour of his first name, Keith gazes around the empty living room. “Lunch is ready! And don’t forget your child –”

A familiar irritating twinge runs down his leg, and Keith sighs. His knees haven’t stopped aching since – since – a while ago, and he begrudgingly sets the table himself, to sooner sit down. For some reason, he can’t find Leo’s favourite plastic pink fork.

“Takashi – ?”

There’s no response. Maybe Shiro’s upstairs helping Leo with something, or out in the garden, or –

Sighing, Keith takes a small bite of food, then another, impatiently tapping his fork against the plate. Shiro’s usually quick to respond, even if the house is two storeys tall. They needed the extra room for a child. And provided Leo’s not digging himself a hole in the garden, then he’s definitely running laps in the house. 

“Leo!” Keith tries again, “If you don’t hurry up I’ll eat all your food!” That usually has him tumbling over himself to rush to the dining room and into his chair. Keith turns back to his food, waiting. The noodles taste blander than usual, but he forces himself to take another bite, then another, until he startles at a sudden scraping sound.

He stares down at his fork, frozen against an empty plate. When did that happen? And the other two portions are still sitting in front of him, untouched. Despite his previous words, Keith feels little hunger at the sight of their food, and he determinedly gets to his feet, intent on hunting the rest of his family down.

Shiro and Leo are probably upstairs, and if not – then out in the garden. Keith’s had to hunt them down a few times, especially once Leo grew into his hyperactive phase, but never after this long of a wait. He steps out into the corridor, letting out another annoyed shout towards the upstairs rooms.

“Takashi! _Leo!_ Come on, stop hiding, lunch is waiting!”

Unexpectedly, he’s met with silence. Keith blinks slowly, letting the living room door close behind him with a quiet _snick_ , and it all comes rushing back to him.

There _are_ no upstairs rooms; he’s yelling at a wall. And when he turns, the only other doorways he can see are to his bedroom and bathroom. A single pair of shoes sit by the front entrance – the only pair he’s had to use in the past … days? Weeks? Has it been years already, and he didn’t notice?

“Shiro?” He tries again weakly, gazing towards the entrance, but he already knows he’s not going to find a garden beyond that wooden door; just another drab corridor on yet another apartment floor and the locked doors of his neighbours.

God, how many people had he disturbed with his yelling?

On cold, tired feet, Keith hobbles back into the warmth of the living room, pretending not to notice the framed photos of warmer times, of the funeral, of Leo’s kids. Lunch needs to be stored away before it goes bad, and all three plates washed and dried.

**Author's Note:**

> i had an emotional breakdown while writing this
> 
> anyway thanks for reading <3 comments r very appreciated
> 
> @swummeng-geys.tumblr.com  
> twitter: @hashtag_yikes


End file.
